Back to Old Habits
by nolanb780
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR SEASON 5!* Neal is going back to bad habits again. this time, it's including drinking, drugs, and fights. Mozzie, Peter, Jones, El, and Diana are all trying to find him before they lose a brother, son, and nephew in their lives. Will they find Neal before it's too late? Read to find out! If you don't like it, then don't read! No mean reviews please and thank you! ;D


**Author's note: Since my other one is almost done, I'm gonna start this one.**

**Enjoy!**

**Part 1 **

**NPOV**

* * *

Peter walked up to Jones, a scowl on his face. "Neal ran..again..didn't he?" he asked.

Jones sighed, "Yeah. He did."

"I want him to be tracked down...now." Peter growled.

Anger flared in Peter, betrayal mixing in with it. He didn't know what to think anymore. Neal has been acting weird for a while now, and he had wondered why. Why Neal would run off like this. He frowned and sighed as he sat in his car. He shouldn't have taken that anklet off, but he had to. He made many mistakes in his life, and trusting this con-man was the biggest yet. Taking the anklet off was the next mistake. Out of all this though, the biggest one, bigger than trusting him, was taking him on. Peter shook his head as he dialed El's number.

"Hello?" his wife's voice sounded.

"Hey, El. Neal ran off." Peter said.

"Ran off?"

"Yes, as in...anklet comes off and he dissapeared." Peter replied.

"Oh...my...do you have any idea where he went?"

"No, not a clue. He's been acting weird lately though."

"Yeah, I've noticed it. Peter, there's something wrong. This isn't like Neal...yes he's done it before, but that was years ago. He even told you he thought he had a life here, and he does! There's something bothering him, that you need to get to the bottom of. Peter, he could be in a lot of danger." El explained.

"I know, but I don't know where to start."

"How about with Mozzie?"

"That sounds good. Thanks hun."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Oh! Before I forget, take your vitamins! I don't want you catching the swine flu next. And flu shots today at four."

"Alright."

After hanging up, Peter drove towards June's house. Knowing Mozzie had to be there. Neal had told him about Mozzie's bee obsession lately. When he arrived at June's house, he knocked on the door. June opened the door and looked at Peter, confused.

"June-

"Did you find Neal? He ran in here and then ran out. He did this four times and looked...frightened." June asked.

Peter blinked in shock, "No...was he acting...weird?"

"Besides the walking in and out...no. He seemed worried as well."

"Is Mozzie here?"

"Yes, he's upstairs...studying...his bees." June answered.

"Thanks."

Peter rushed upstairs. What June said had scared him. Neal was definitively acting strange. He opened the door to see Mozzie writing something down.

"Mozzie." Peter said.

The man looked up in surprise. "Mr. Suit? What brings you here?"

"Where's Neal? He's off his anklet and now..gone." Peter asked.

Worry slowly circled Mozzie's eyes. "Oh no."

"What?"

"Neal told me...he was going to cut the strings."

"What?"

"The strings! To Hagen, to his past, you guys...everything. He's reached his limit Peter. I don't know what's exactly wrong with him...he's going back to his old ways. Which isn't good."

"What do you mean?"

"Conning, fights, drugs, what else? Neal's had a pretty bad life starting at 18 when he ran away. He's fragile in certain points, and when he was drugged...he admitted it. Conning people, doing criminal acts...he doesn't regret anything. I mean...he was on the drug at that moment, but it might have triggered something. I'm thinking his addiction to drugs is returning."

"Drugs? When did this start?"

"When he was...20. He was on many different ones, and he was a drinker at the time too."

"Worse than you?"

"Eh. With wine...no, with everything else? Yes."

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"To the place Siegel was killed."

Peter thanked Mozzie before leaving. He was just getting to his car when Mozzie walked out. "Mr. Suit! Wait! I'm coming with you!"

"You are?" Peter asked, bewildered.

"Yes, Neal's my friend. He said he would cut all strings...but it just hit me. He's in big trouble if he goes back on drugs. He almost overdosed before."

Fear was making Peter's heart beat fast. He felt as if there was race going on in his chest. Mozzie noticed this and sighed, "Listen, Neal doesn't like guns. So if he can't pay back a dealer...then he's screwed. He'll use a gun, don't get my wrong. He'll use it when he needs it. He's not super dangerous like Keller and Hagen, but if wants to be, he can."

"Thanks for the comfort." Peter mumbled.

Mozzie shrugged, "I'm not good at it, thought I should have warned you."

* * *

**~4 hours later~**

Neal stumbled through the streets. He was exhausted, sick, and confused. A empty bottle of some alcoholic drink was dangling in his hand. His eyes were dull, his mind mixed up, his vision blurred. He stumbled a bit more before falling. He tried to get up but the world was spinning around him. He tried to fight down the sick feeling, but failed. He puked all over the sidewalk. He gagged for a bit before sitting up, against a building. He was panting as he stared up at the stars. His blue eyes sparkling with fear. He cut the strings. To Hagen, to the FBI, to the Burkes. He screwed up his life. He even left Mozzie behind. He clenched his jaw, fighting a sob.

It's only been 4 hours and he was already losing his mind.

* * *

**Author's note: I don't really like this chapter. My first ones are usually mixed up, rushed, and all. It'll get better, if you guys want me to continue it. I'll add a chapter to my other one soon! Sorry for any mistakes! Review, fallow, or fav! Thanks! :D**


End file.
